


She Gives Me a Hot and Cold Fever

by bottombitch



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuckolding, F/F, Impregnation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Satsuki loves watching her girlfriend and her sister have sex, but both Nonon and Ryuko have other plans for her. Commission for Kinky no Kyoukai.
Relationships: Jakuzure Nonon/Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	She Gives Me a Hot and Cold Fever

Satsuki felt the lips of her lover against her own. Nonon's lips were as soft as they had always had been, but the feeling of kissing her had been different ever since the first time that Satsuki had seen them wrapped around her sister's cock. It wasn't that she could taste Ryuko on them, but she could certainly feel her presence. It could have been in the slight hesitation that Nonon seemed to give, or perhaps she just felt a little weird about the whole thing, despite the fact that it had been her suggestion in the first place.

It was exactly that hesitation on both sides that made the kiss that they shared feel a little awkward, though Satsuki didn't want to stop. Her hands ran along her girlfriend's body, a body that had been claimed as hers long ago, but that her sister had recently come to claim as her own, in ways that Satsuki had only half-understood when she had arranged them, but the new feelings, the pseudo-uncomfortable ones, were every bit as exciting as they were terrifying. They made Satsuki want to push things further, to see just how much debauchery the three of them could get up to.

Both she and Nonon were dressed in lingerie, though it wasn't for the sake of one another. As they made out on the bed, Ryuko sat a few feet away from them, on a chair nearby. She was watching the two of them closely, with one hand wrapped around her member, slowly stroking. Satsuki did her best not to look at her sister's cock given their blood relation, but glances that had gotten past that side of her brain noted just how thick the shaft was, the way that precum tended to bubble at the head whenever Ryuko was excited, and as Satsuki made out with Nonon, her eyes glanced off to the side just as they had many times before, confirming to her that Ryuko was just as excited as always.

No matter how much Satsuki might have wanted to avoid looking at her sister in such a way, though, Ryuko held no reservations about the reverse. She often let her gazes linger on Satsuki a little longer than she should, and she had asked the both of them to dress in lingerie, after all, with the ones she recommended to Satsuki being nothing short of utterly depraved, the fabric doing very little to hide much of anything, even if it looked good and felt relatively comfortable. All the same, Satsuki was determined to not let things go too far between them. She wanted to see Ryuko have her way with Nonon not because she was attracted to Ryuko, Satsuki told herself, but because it was arousing to see Nonon be brought to such intense pleasure by someone else, a level of pleasure that Satsuki herself couldn't provide.

The three of them varied wildly in terms of the body that they had to offer. Nonon was a lot smaller than the other two, and she had barely any muscle to speak of. She was lithe, with soft skin and softer lips, always eager to snuggle up to Satsuki where she could, pepper kisses just about wherever she wanted to. The lingerie that she was wearing covered her petite breasts a little better than Satsuki's covered hers, but she didn't have much to show off in the first place, not that either of the other girls minded that very much. The lingerie was pink, matching her hair, and while the chest did a good job of covering what she had to offer it wasn't the same further down. Her butt, impressively sized for someone of her height, was covered by something little more than a thong, and Satsuki hadn't wasted any time before reaching down to gently grope at it when the two of them had first settled on the bed.

When it came to asses, though, Satsuki herself had the most to offer. Though her lingerie was also little more than a thong below her waist, it would have been hard to find panties able to fit around her entire ass in the first place. Her cheeks were round and big, and Nonon had shown her appreciation for them on multiple occasions. Ryuko, too, even if only in passing remarks. Her tits were fittingly-sized, too, filling out the bra nicely, though her large areola was visible through the partially netted fabric of the lingerie, and even a little bit of her nipple could be seen. Though her body had once been toned and fit, she had let herself go ever since she and her sister had put a stop to their mother's machinations. With such powerful warriors to fight in her stead, it seemed pointless for her to keep on fighting now that she had achieved her ultimate goal. As a result, her skin was soft, too, with no abs to be spoken of, though the cold stare that she was capable of giving out continued to make many of her subordinates afraid of teasing her too much.

Though Ryuko was shorter than her sister, she made up for it with how toned her body was in turn. Though she, too, had achieved her ultimate goal by defeating their mother, Ryuko actually liked working out. She liked pushing herself as far as she could, liked seeing just how much she could handle, and it showed. As she sat there nude, stroking her cock, the member itself reached about halfway up towards her tits, where her abs sat firmly on her tummy, sweat already beginning to roll down them from how hard she had been masturbating, though she made sure not to cum as she watched the two of them. Her legs were much the same, long, slender and toned whereas Satsuki's were thick. 

Looking at the two of them now, it might have been hard to believe that they were sisters, but the way they interacted with each other gave that fact away, always talking about how much they cared for one another and doing their best not to take their familial bond for granted now that they had someone that they could rely on. The fact that they were so often able to get away with showing affection without raising any eyebrows would probably explain why Ryuko wasn't shy about stealing a kiss every now and again, and Satsuki could always tell that those particular kisses were different, that Ryuko had more than just sisterly love in mind when she was giving them, and the more time that passed, the less that Satsuki was bothered by it.

Pulling back from her kiss with Nonon, Satsuki watched as Ryuko stood up from her chair and moved over to them. Knowing what was about to happen, Satsuki shuffled away from Nonon some, enough that she would be able to watch what was about to happen, and sure enough, a moment later, Ryuko settled behind Nonon, her arms moving around to tug the petite girl's frame towards herself. Satsuki let a hand slip between her own legs in anticipation for what was about to happen, and Nonon turned her head back to look at Ryuko with a smile, before leaning up to press a kiss against her lips. A jolt of stimulation ran through Satsuki as she watched them exchange kisses.

Ryuko didn't want to waste any time now that she was actually in place. Her hand moved down to give Nonon's butt a firm squeeze. Nonon leaned back into the touch eagerly, prompting Ryuko to slip a finger between the cheeks of her ass. It took Nonon a moment to piece together what Ryuko was going for, but she didn't pull away once it clicked; she was just as eager to have that finger inside her ass as Ryuko was to put it there. The tomboy spat onto her fingers, and then she slipped one of their tips up against Nonon's tight butthole, using her free hand to turn Nonon's head towards Satsuki and prompt the two lovers to gaze at each other while she defiled one of Nonon's most intimate places.

Nonon tried to look at Satsuki, she really did, but the feeling of an eager finger slipping into behind was too much for her to handle, the way that it wiggled and teased at a hole that had been fucked so roughly by Ryuko so many times before had Nonon eager because she knew what she was in for. The first finger slipped inside without any issue as Satsuki moved around to watch from a different angle. As she laid at the side, she watched Ryuko slowly fingerfuck Nonon with the one finger, listening out for any signs that she should stop, but none came; Nonon was enjoying every bit of the pleasure-filled pain that she felt.

The second finger pressed up against the hole a moment later, and after slipping it inside much the same way that she had the first, Ryuko began to slowly pump her fingers back and forth, pushing them all the way inside by the time she was finished dipping a little bit deeper each time. With that done, she began to spread the two fingers apart as she pulled them back, teasing the tight behind open further while Satsuki watched on with a mixture of different feelings. Ryuko hadn't even started using her cock yet, she was still doing things that Satsuki could do herself, and yet she didn't doubt that they felt better when it was Ryuko that was doing them. It made her pussy throb to know that she could be upstaged so easily, and yet there was also another feeling beneath the surface, one that she didn't want to fully pay attention to even if she knew that it was there: she wanted Ryuko to do those things to her, too.

"Your fingers always feel so good back there," Nonon muttered with a huffed breath, confirming Satsuki's feelings. Satsuki let the fingers between her own legs slip into her underwear, where she began to play with her own pussy properly as she watched Ryuko pull those fingers back and reach them forward. Nonon captured them with her lips a moment later, eagerly cleaning them of the taste of her ass while Ryuko shuffled forward and aligned her cock with the girl's asshole. It took a moment of fidgeting for her to get comfortable, but right as Nonon finished cleaning her fingers, she finally pushed herself inside. The gasp that Nonon gave showed just how much of a difference there was between the fingers that she had just taken and the cock that she was taking now.

Once she was sure that she had gotten a good enough view of the actual moment of penetration, Satsuki picked herself up from the bed again and sat up, facing Nonon. The girl's face was overcome with pleasure, prompting Satsuki to lean forward and press a kiss against lips that hadn't been prepared for the affection, though Nonon soon opened her eyes and leaned forward with a smile to return the soft kiss. She held her lips against the older Kiryuin sister's for a long moment, before the cock of the younger suddenly slammed forward, burying itself inside her to the base, and Nonon was forced to pull back from Satsuki's lips as she let out a sharp moan.

Her eyes had opened wide, and despite how pleasured she looked, Nonon still seemed to be overwhelmed. Her eyes even rolled back some as Ryuko settled into a rough pace, each thrust slapping her hips against Nonon's behind with a loud thwap, and in her moment of weakness, Nonon scrambled to grab a hold of Satsuki again. At first, she simply seemed to want to hold the other woman, but then she leaned against her, and after a particularly hard thrust from Ryuko the two of them found themselves laid against the bed once again, with Satsuki laid on her back while Nonon was on top of her. Vividly aware that there was only her subordinate's smaller frame between her and her sister's eager, domineering body, Satsuki reached a hand between her own legs again.

The few seconds of eager masturbation that followed were fun while they lasted, but something happened shortly after that left Satsuki with her own pair of wide eyes, wishing that she could look down between herself and Nonon if only their bodies weren't pressed so tightly together. As she had been masturbating, Ryuko had adjusted her angle and then given a hard thrust forward, and as she had, her balls had come crashing against Satsuki's fingers.

It had only been for a brief moment, but the feeling of Ryuko's balls against her fingers was a weird enough one for Satsuki to pull her hand back, staring past Nonon to look at her sister with a mixture of shock and fear. Ryuko didn't say anything to Satsuki, but she did look back at her with a grin that was unmistakable, after which Nonon leaned down to capture Satsuki's lips in another deep kiss, moaning into it even a moment after starting. Satsuki was left conflicted, but she didn't have much time to think before Ryuko suddenly gave her final hard thrust into Nonon.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Ryuko muttered, before settling for shallow little thrusts that still had her hips slapping against the girl's rump, but weren't anywhere near as hard as her thrusts had been beforehand. "I can't hold it back anymore." With that, Ryuko reached forward to take a hold of Nonon's hair. She yanked her head back, pulling the girl away from the kiss that she had been sharing with Satsuki, and Satsuki was forced to watch as Ryuko paused entirely and pumped her cum into Nonon's already well-fucked bowels. Nonon's eyes rolled back as this happened, and a needy moan of pleasure slipped from her lips. She might have cum at that point, but it was hard for Satsuki to tell given the way that Ryuko was grunting and moaning, her hips eagerly slapping against Nonon's behind once Ryuko couldn't sit still any longer.

And when Ryuko pulled out a little later, she leaned forward. Although she spoke her next words into Nonon's ear, her eyes were on Satsuki. "Be a good girl and hold that cum inside for me, yeah?" Ryuko asked though it wasn't truly a question, both Satsuki and Nonon knew that.

"You'll help her get clean, won't you?" Ryuko asked, still looking at Satsuki, and even though she hadn't said anything to signify that she wasn't talking to Nonon anymore, Satsuki nodded.

"Yes, of course," she muttered, before trying to figure out how best to shift from where she was. Rather than moving out from underneath Nonon, she opted instead to slip down the bed, moving along on her back until she was directly underneath Nonon's butt. Nonon even lifted herself a little higher with the help of Ryuko to ensure that Satsuki could reach her at the angle that she wanted, and Satsuki didn't waste any time. She did her best to persuade herself that what she was about to do was some semblance of normal, but she was at the same time very aware that she was about to taste her own sister's cum. It hit her all at once along with the taste, just how depraved of an act it was, as her tongue pushed up to run against Nonon's poor, abused asshole, the ring of which was red, until Ryuko's cum began to seep out of it, obscuring the sore colour.

Satsuki raised her hands to hold her girlfriend by the waist. She could hardly believe that it was her asshole that she was tasting. During particularly kinky nights, she'd had her tongue here before, and it hadn't tasted anything like this. Knowing that she was likely tasting her sister more than anything else, even where there wasn't a glob of cum in her mouth for her to swallow, Satsuki eagerly tucked into her meal, indulging herself as she had been told to do, even if she would inevitably be pulled out of it when there was no more of the depraved taste for her to savour.

Even still, as she swallowed down the salty seed little by little, her tongue slipping deeper into her lover's hole to clean it as best she could. Nonon looked down at Satsuki with a needy smile, then slipped a hand into her hair and began to grind back and forth atop the other's face. "That's it. Eat it good. I want there to be nothing left by the time you're done," she moaned, urging Satsuki on, and it worked. Satsuki rationalised what she was doing by telling herself that because she wasn't drinking the cum straight from her sister's cock, it wasn't technically incest, nor should she feel embarrassed about it, but that didn't stop the shame from sitting firmly on top of her much the same way that Nonon was atop her face.

When Satsuki thought that she was finished and prepared herself to pull back, Ryuko reached down to grab Nonon by the hips, and then she planted the girl more firmly atop her sister's face, ensuring that Satsuki had no choice but to keep going. Indeed, Satsuki thought that she had gotten all of it, but as she was forced to breathe the lewd mix of her lover's scent and that of her sister, she realised that there was more cum inside that had yet to seep out—she couldn't even properly lap at it, she just had to lay there and wait for it to be served up, the amount of time that it took helping to further prove just how large Ryuko's cock was, and how deep into her lover the cum had been dumped.

It was better proof than anything else that Ryuko had claimed Nonon in ways that Satsuki could only dream of doing, but as time went on, Satsuki found herself eager to be in Nonon's place rather than Ryuko's. Just then, Ryuko wrapped her arms around Nonon's waist and lifted her up again, then moved the girl forward before slipping onto the bed with Satsuki. The older sister saw her sister's foot settle not far from her head, and then suddenly the younger's cock and balls were right in front of her, with the scent of Nonon's ass and Ryuko's cock clouding her senses as she looked upon the shaft, still covered in the juices of her lover.

"You're gonna clean me up too, right?" Ryuko asked, with a slight smirk. "Wouldn't want to leave a job half-finished, I'm assuming." Satsuki didn't even need to think about it. She leaned forward, captured the head of the cock inside her mouth... and then she started thinking about it. What a depraved thing she was doing, she thought, as her tongue ran around the head, savouring the odd tastes. It was her sister's cock that was inside her mouth. Whatever justification she had been able to come up with beforehand wouldn't work here, to be sure. She could barely even focus on coming up with an excuse, far too preoccupied with the fact that there was a cock in her mouth and it was getting hard again and oh my god did it taste delicious. Satsuki's eyes rolled back, and she managed to get around halfway down the shaft with an eager lapping tongue and cheeks that hollowed each time she gave it a hard suck before Ryuko reached down to slip a hand into her sister's hair and pulled her back.

"I knew you'd be eager," she muttered, "but I didn't know you'd be that eager." The look that Ryuko gave to Satsuki as she looked down at her proved that those words weren't of disappointment, rather, she was excited. Satsuki gave a weak smile up at her, though no words came, and then Nonon reached down to guide Satsuki further onto the bed again. For a moment, Satsuki was left with her thoughts as she allowed herself to be pulled. She thought about what she had just done, how easy it had been to get her to go along with it despite how wrong it was. Only, where there should have been guilt, there was excitement. When Nonon settled on top of her a short while later, her hands moving to Satsuki's shoulders as she leaned down to give her lover another kiss on the lips, Satsuki was ready for whatever Ryuko wanted her to do next.

At least, she thought she was. It was at that point that Nonon reached down and grabbed Satsuki's wrists, pulling them up until she could comfortably hold them against the bed. Satsuki's eyes opened, alert, and she looked at Nonon with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" she asked, before realising that her suspiciousness would make it pretty clear where her own thoughts had been. Nonon holding her down wouldn't have been half as worrying if it weren't for the fact that Satsuki was now vividly aware of how easy it would be for Ryuko to take things further.

"I want you to feel what I feel," Nonon muttered, the implication of her words clear to all parties: she wanted Ryuko to fuck Satsuki, too, and Satsuki felt conflicted. On the one hand, she should say no, because letting Ryuko's cock anywhere near her pussy would be incest. It would be wrong, in whatever objective sense remained. But on the other hand, was it fair of her to ask Nonon to have sex with her sister if she, too, wasn't willing to do so? It had been Satsuki that first suggested it, after all, and Satsuki had already taken her sister's cock into her mouth, licked it clean as best she could... would it really be so bad to let her claim whatever other hole she wanted, too? Satsuki looked distantly off to the side, too conflicted in her thoughts to focus on much of anything else.

Certainly not the way that Ryuko set a hand against the outside of her thigh, then pulled them open a little more before wrapping a hand around her hard-again cock and pressing it up against Satsuki's entrance. That was a firm and real feeling, Satsuki knew. She looked past Nonon again at her sister, the same conflicted look on her face, and she wasn't sure what to say. She wouldn't be given much of a chance to say anything, either, because her sister and her lover had already made the choice for her: Satsuki was going to get fucked by Ryuko. She felt her sister move one of her hands to the base of the shaft pressing up against her to help ensure that it would slip inside without any problems, and then, with a push, there it was. There was a cock inside her.

Satsuki's eyes opened wide and she laid her head even further back against the pillow it had been leaned against, gazing down between herself and Nonon as best she could. She could scarcely believe it, but the feeling was unmistakable, that girth inside her, slipping deeper. She was being stretched open by Ryuko. She soon felt Nonon's hands sliding up and along her body, against her face where she pulled Satsuki's view towards her, then gazed deep into her lover's eyes. Forced to share the gaze with Nonon, Satsuki had no chance but to share with her the internal conflict that she was feeling as her sister settled inside her for the first time.

Ryuko paused once she had gotten about three inches of the mast inside, giving her sister some time to come to terms with the feeling of the shaft inside her while Nonon peppered kisses against her lips, though even as she did her eyes remained open and fixed on Satsuki's face, watching every little reaction that the woman had as she was taken by her sister. When Ryuko started moving again, Satsuki's expression turned into one of pleasure, but even then the hesitation remained firmly on her face. "This feels so weird," Satsuki finally said, only for Nonon to press another kiss against her lips.

"Let it feel weird," Nonon muttered, and then she pressed another firm kiss against Satsuki's chin, before laying her head in the nape of her lover's neck. As Ryuko picked up the pace again, turning her slow push into shallow thrusts that had her slipping a little deeper each time, the two sisters held eye contact for a moment, and at that moment, Satsuki suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling that had been passing over her disappear entirely. Suddenly, she understood the way that she felt, as Ryuko's gaze stared back at her unwavering, with that little signature smirk while her sister almost bottomed out inside her, hips meeting the inside of thighs and cock meeting the very depths of her tight cunt.

"I love it," Satsuki managed, the words coming out suddenly. Ryuko simply smirked to herself as Nonon picked herself up again and pressed another kiss to Satsuki's lips. For a moment, Satsuki simply enjoyed the feeling, let herself relax as she was opened entirely by her sister and placed in such a submissive position. It wasn't something that she was used to, having the focus on her. Ordinarily, Nonon was the main focus of both herself and Ryuko, but having Nonon tend to her affectionately while Ryuko fucked her so roughly felt nice. It felt right, even if so much about it was wrong.

It didn't take long for it to become overwhelming again, though, as Ryuko picked up the pace to the point where Satsuki's pleasure outweighed her ability to think about how much fun she was having. The gaze that she had been able to hold firm at an unspecific point in the distance soon fell and her eyes rolled back into her head once again. A needy moan of pleasure left her lips each time that Ryuko bottomed out inside her, and by all accounts, Satsuki had been lost to the pleasure, but that didn't stop Nonon from watching her, utterly transfixed with the sight of her girlfriend being taken the same way that Satsuki had watched her lose herself so many times before. Nonon slipped a hand between her own legs to masturbate, and then she began stealing small kisses from Satsuki where she could, the sound of Ryuko's hips slamming against her girlfriend's crotch a good enough indicator of just how roughly Satsuki was being taken for Nonon to not even have to look down between them as Satsuki had before. She could even feel the air current swishing up against her poor, neglected cunt each time that Ryuko gave a deep thrust inside her own sister.

What a depraved dynamic they had, but given the expression on Satsuki's face, how often it switched between utter loss of control and overwhelming pleasure, Nonon didn't want to change a thing. She leaned over a little more when Ryuko picked up the pace, leaned down to whisper directly into her lover's ear: "Don't you love being used by her like this? Doesn't it feel amazing?" Nonon asked, her voice taking a tone that it didn't usually take. Ordinarily, everything that she said to Satsuki had a layer of respect behind it, but she was talking to her now as if they were on the same level.

Satsuki couldn't find a verbal response, of course. She simply moaned once more as her head laid comfortably back against the pillow behind it. Ryuko grabbed a hold of Satsuki's legs and pulled them up and over her shoulders, using the new position to push deeper into her sister with each thrust. It was as those deeper thrusts began and Satsuki could feel her cunt being reformed to fit her sister's fat mast that she finally found the words to respond to Nonon. "I love it more than anything I've ever felt before," Satsuki moaned, and for the first time since Ryuko had first pushed inside of her, she lifted her arms upward, wrapping them around Nonon before lifting her head to press a kiss against her lips. "I'm so glad that we can share this."

Satsuki had come a long way, from simply thinking that she enjoyed watching her girlfriend be taken by other people to realising that she also wanted to have sex with her sister, to laying there on the bed receiving exactly that. When her thoughts drifted towards just how complicated things had gotten, she couldn't help but feel excited. Suddenly, all of the affectionate moments between herself and Ryuko were painted in a different light, one that didn't obscure all the longing glances and moments where had they not been sisters, people would have thought that they were about to kiss one another. Even still, she focused on Nonon, leaned up to press a kiss against her girlfriend's lips. It wasn't just her relationship with Ryuko that had entered a new age, her relationship with Nonon had, too. She was already looking at the smaller girl in a different light, recognising signs of her beauty that she had never seen before. They embraced one another, and Ryuko picked up the pace once more.

By now, she was slamming into Satsuki with all that she had, peppering kisses along the thigh beside her face just to have something to occupy her mouth with so that she wouldn't moan out loud. She wasn't going to last much longer, and as Nonon realised that Ryuko's orgasm was coming (she had been around for enough of the girl's orgasms that she recognised many of the signs), the smaller girl moved to the side of Satsuki, moving her head up to press a deep kiss against her lips while she gently squeezed at her lover's chest, fingers sinking deep into the flesh while Ryuko leaned forward, pushing Satsuki's legs down towards their owner as she did.

Each thrust came in the form of a deep pump, and skin slapped against skin. The sound was sloppy and loud enough that anyone right outside of their room would have been able to hear it, but no party minded, and all of them wanted Ryuko to keep going. Her last thrust was a deep one, but right at the end of it, she pulled back a couple of inches, propping the head of her cock up against Satsuki's womb as she began to cum. It wasn't until the first spurt of hot cum landed inside her womb that Satsuki realised what was happening, and although she felt a wave of panic at first, she soon calmed when Nonon deepened the kiss that they were sharing. Her heart pounded madly in her chest, and the feeling of her womb being filled up with her sister's cum was enough to push her over the edge and into orgasm. Her eyes rolled back, and the air filled with the sound of Ryuko grunting and Satsuki moaning, and by the time Ryuko was done dumping cum inside her sister, Satsuki had been left a panting and moaning mess, leaned against her lover for dear life as Nonon continued to press kisses against her lips, eagerly sucking up the noises of her girlfriend's pleasure.

Ryuko pulled out slowly, and then she rested back against her heels with a sigh. Satsuki let her legs relax but kept them spread wide, and she looked down between them as Nonon lifted herself up and looked with her. She had been properly bred, with cum running from her womb all the way out of her pussy, then leaking onto the bed. She even felt full. Nonon's hand came to rest against Satsuki's stomach, and then she turned her head to Satsuki again with a smile and pressed a kiss against her lips.

Satsuki returned the kiss eagerly, only to feel something prodding against her cheek a moment later. "You two aren't planning to leave me out, are you?" Ryuko asked, with a smirk. Her cock was softening, but still hard enough to feel firm against Satsuki's cheek. She'd already taken her sister's cock into her mouth once already, but to do so again when it was covered with her juices, that felt depraved. All the same, she soon captured the cock with her lips and began to suckle on it. Rather than complain, Nonon leaned down to latch her own lips further down the shaft, running them gently up and down the member to help clean it.

Moving a hand to the back of both of their heads, Ryuko leaned her own back with a pleasured sigh and allowed the two of them to dictate how they cleaned her. After working so hard to breed her sister, it felt like a break that Ryuko had earned. Satsuki began taking the cock deeper into her mouth, something which, eventually, brought Ryuko's cock to a full erection again, but neither of the two tending to her member seemed to mind. Pretty soon, they had Ryuko on the bed again, with each of them taking their place at either side of her shaft. They took turns running their lips up and down the side of the shaft, and then one of them would take the cock all the way to the base inside her throat while the other began to play with Ryuko's balls. The shaft had been cleaned of Satsuki's juices for a while now, but neither of them seemed eager to stop, and Ryuko wasn't going to ask them to.

Laying her head back against the pillow, Ryuko allowed herself to relax. For a while, she simply watched them eagerly sucking on her cock, and she wondered what might await them in the future, given that she apparently had both sides of her sister's loving relationship devoted as much to her cock as they were each other. Even as they made their way up and down her cock, their eyes were on each other, and every now and again they would share a kiss at the tip of her cock. Ryuko didn't mind not being the centre of attention, at least not in that sense, watching the two of them together was as cute as it was arousing, especially with both pairs of soft lips running against the head of her cock at once.

Days later, Ryuko walked out of the gym she frequented, done with her workout but having skipped the post-workout shower. She covered most of the short walk home with a hard-on in her pants that she was covering up as well as she could, but not perfectly. The few stares that she got for the fact that she was aroused and the fact that she still smelled like sweat were worth it for the view that awaited her when she got home. As she closed the door behind herself, the bedroom door was open.

Stepping into the frame, she could see that Satsuki and Nonon were already there waiting for her on the bed. Both of them were pregnant, with bellies that were bigger than usual, but not overly so, and they wore only lingerie. They had been waiting for her to come back, but it was obvious from the lipstick marks on their breasts and on their pussies that they had been having some fun of their own while they waited for her, though Ryuko didn't mind that.

Stripping her clothes off, Ryuko shut the bedroom door behind herself and stepped towards the bed, her hard shaft poking out before her as she neared the bed. "So, which of you is going first?" she asked, twirling her underwear on her finger before tossing it back, looking upon the two curious faces as they neared her shaft, each girl as eager to see her partner get ploughed as she was to get ploughed herself.


End file.
